songs of Believe
by Yoake no tenshi
Summary: James Brown and his little sister lives are tuned up side down, when they run away from home and help out a friend with some invention before they leave. Now on a new plant, watch as they live though a war find a family and watch as they make every one believe in new hope with one song someone world will change.
1. Chapter 1

The high pitched cry of the sirens echoed in the hallway, In the background could be herd fighting as the Autobots desperately tried to prevent the invasion of a Decepticon's on the base.

This was one of the largest baes the Autobots force possessed and if it fell in enemy hands they would suffer an insurmountable loss. It would be even greater due to the fact that a couple of the most powerful Autobots officers were stationed here in the meantime, which is why _losing_ wasn't an option.

"Squad four, cover Prime, Do not leave him alone" Prowl said "Squads six and seven, back up WheelJack near the engine room-"

:: _Prowl::_ The SIC winced at the volume of comm screeching in his audios.:: Get me some fraggin' back up down here, slag it:: Ratchet snarled, at the same time giving orders to other medics ::The slaggin' pit spawned twins are barely holding up down hear:: A loud boom, gunshots and a hysteric cry of rage echoed in the back ground.

::Frag it all! Sideswipe is down!:: Ratchet yelled and more shots could be herd along with Sunstreaker's yells :: Primus, Prowl! Get us some back up NOW, slag it!:: The bright yellow medic cut the connection.

Prowl stared giving out new orders to all squads over the comm line, smoke still emitting from his weapons, as much he wish to join the fight he had a more important job at the mount. He berated himself for allowing such a tactical error and letting the enemy on board.

"Sir!, Distress signal coming from Red Alert and Inferno, they were forced to leave the security room. They are currently alone on the second level, near section Dalta and under heavy fire "Hot Spot said.

Prowl inwardly cursed, his battle computer came online, he could not afford to panic now. Every spark on board was depending on him and so was his spark mate. He has to salvage this pit of a battle. But who can he send to save Red and Inferno when all the other Squad were under heavy fire.

His mind went thought all the possibility and angles and keep coming up with one option, an option he did not like one bit not at all "Sir, we've lost connection with Ironhide's team!" some bot yelled.

Prowl cursed, He commed the mini-bots that were still online and ordered them to help Ironhide and the wreckers. He stand to fire at the cons and comm his spark mate:: Jazz, come in Jazz:: .

::Jazz hear Prowler:: Normally Prowl would correct him about his name but he doesn't have the time right now :: Jazz, Red Alert and Inferno are currently alone on the second level, near section Dalta and under heavy fire::

::And ya need ah ta get e'm:: Jazz asked :: Yes but bring a small team with you::

::Got ya Prowler:: Jazz said :: Jazz:: Prowl asked over the comm

::Yes::

::Please be safe:: Prowl them cut off the comm line.

"you two love" Jazz whisper "Blaster, Blades, Chase, with me " Jazz yelled as they made they way to Red Alert and Inferno location.

"Red! Inferno were are you" Chase call out over the fighting "over hear" Inferno yelled "Red glitched I can't move him"

"There two merry of them "Blades said " Move back to the security room" Jazz order " barricaded the doors "

Just when thing were getting under control, a loud explosion rocked the base and half the monitors went offline.

"Blaster!" Jazz yelled, "On it!" the communications officer rushed to plug in more jacks, while his optics dimmed in concentration.

There was nowhere for them to hide, none of them wanted to hide. Every single bot on base was fighting for one thing and one thing- survival. None of them were afraid to offline, Jazz bitterly mused that if somebot cared to listen to the gunshots, the cries of rage and pain as well as the cynical laughter it was like a bitter symphony. A symphony of offline and their echoing footsteps were the beat of it.

"Focu on the repair' the monitor, Blaster" Jazz ordered while more of his weapons heated up "Blades, Chase keep the cons out , Inferno get your mate"

The door was blasted open while at the same time the lights went out. Only the sounds of firing could be heard and a whisper to one lover over there bond _~ Love you Prowler~_


	2. Chapter 2

I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way,

I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave,

I know that we are not the weight of all our memories,

I believe in the things that I am afraid to say,

Hold on, hold on

James Brown turned his music up as high as his stereo speakers would go and grunted when he registered he could still hear the angry shouts over the loud music.

"Even with the music up loud, I can still hear them" A voice said from the doorway of his room, making the dark skinned 18 year look over his shoulder.

"Teagan" James said walking over to the 8 year girl "I know you don't like the yelling little sis" he said getting on one keen "But everything going to be ok"

Teagan nod her head as James stood back up and asked "Are you finished packing ".

"I think so "she replied green eyes looking at the ground as she whispered "Are we really leaving"

James placed a hand on her light brown hair head just like his own hair and said "It's not safe hear sis, and it not like were wanted hear" he replied "But I believe there something out there for us".

I believe in the lost possibilities you can see,

And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be,

I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling,

I believe that you fell so you can land next to me,

"Do you really think so J "she asked, he nod "I know so and just remember T, I got your back" his blue eyes winked at her "And I got yours bro"

"Why don't make sure you have eventing" James said walking over to the bed to finish packing "I'm nearly done, when your done came back hear".

"Ok" she said running back to her room, James frowned he could still hear the angry voices but he went back to packing.

"All done" Teagan said from the door way a light blue teddy with a red bow in her hand. James nod, he put his backpack on, stopped the music turned his iPod on a low setting and kneed next to his sister.

"Put this on "she nod and put them on her ears, then they walk down the hall way, his sister hand in his.

They stepped into the living room of their parent's small apartment his sister hiding bend his leg. They didn't even seem to notice them over all the shouting. He made a coughing sound. Nothing. James slightly growled in frustration. He usually a very cheery person, always smiling but seeing his sister upset made him mad. Enough was enough

"Were leaving. "He stated, "And were not coming back"

"Not now, James. We're busy "they mother didn't even look at them as the shouting continued. Teagan frown as they exited the apartment, not looking back, she knows there parents wouldn't notice them missing anytime soon.

'Cause I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times, but I am still alive

They stopped two stories down and knocked on a rather old looking door, Teagan look at her brother and asked "Are we go to say bye to Mr Lee " she smile really big. he just nod. It opened and an old looking man came out. He appeared to be in his early 60 with short grey hair, wearing big round glasses.

"Ahh Rhythm and little Halo "He exclaimed and tugged the kids in side. " Just the kids I need! "

"Sorry Gramps, but we can't stay.." James said but got interrupted "Were leaving " Teagan stated , The smile on her face faltered as she looked at the older man.

"Mmm, I see. Well about time you both made up yours minds!" He tugged them to his kitchen.

"Come on! Take some! I just made them!" Mr Lee said "Muffins" Teagan smiled at the Scientist and put some in her bag and one in her mouth "Mmm, their very good".

James watched as his sister talked to Mr Lee about different thing .Many considered Mr Lee crazy since a lot of his inventions exploded. But things got worse after his wife suddenly disappeared 7 years ago. Teagan could barely remember her.

"Have a muffin Rhythm "Mr. Lee said

"Thanks Mr. Lee. But now, we need to really go "


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, of course!" The energetic old man tugged on his arm "But please, I need your help with something! It'll only take a second!" Mr. Lee led them into his lad,

"Were going to your lad "Teagan happy asked "yes" Mr Lee said. James stop he and sister was always fascinated by the lad and although he a right to be wary whenever they went into the lad. More them once, things have exploded while they there. They why his sister loves it there because things go boom and because they look like fireworks.

"I just need you to work the controls! It's very simple "He placed the dark skinned boy in front of the controls and steppe in what appeared to be a circle in the huge room.

"Can I push a button "Teagan asked standing on her tip-tops next to the controls "No" James said grabbing her hard from the button "But why".

"Because I said so "she looked at him "Will it explode " she question, "I don't know" he answered, she looked him in the eye at said "Now I have to push that button" she smiled.

"What Halo, No" She pout at him "Go sit on the chair ", "fine" she walked over to the chair and sat putting the iPod on.

"Now that done, are you really" Mr Lee asked with a smile

"I'm not so sure…." James trailed off, backing away from the controls.

"Nonsense! I just need you to press those three buttons and pull that switch, and that it!" The inventor put some sort of helmet on, along with a set of goggles over his glasses.

"I really don't think..".

"Just do it boy! I've worked far too hard to back out now!" Rhythm could see the desperation in his eyes and nodded.

He pushed the three buttons as instructed and a large machine pointed at the elderly man, the boy hesitated but at the encouraging nod Mr Lee was giving he his resolve strengthened.

"Hey..Gramps? What happened to your wife?" he asked, Mr Lee smiled

"She is where I wish I could follow, but can't. This machine this.. _space-bridge_ will take me to her" at hearing this, James removed his hand quickly from the switch.

"Please Rhythm, you can't imagine the favour you are doing me, I trust only you 2 with my experiments. So please, before you leave do this last thing for me" James nodded and took a deep breathe, turning on the switch..

I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday

And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way

I wish that you could see your scars turnin to beauty

I believe that today it's okay to be not okay

..only for it not even budge

"What the fu-"

"More strength, boy! Jeez, don't your parents feed you?" The old man crossed his arms.

" I swear if this blows up in my face-". James struggled with the switch, before two little hand were on top of his, he look up to see his sister helping still listening to the iPod.

Hold on, hold on

'Cause I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times, but I am still alive

"Damn thing.." he muttered using both hands.

"Oh fine, Let me see what's taking so long" Mr Lee said, just as he was headed for them, A loud clicking sound was heard.

Before the world was no more for them, the last thing Teagan heard was the still playing lyrics of the song of the iPod.

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on)

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on (I am still alive)


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz ached, that was the only though he could muster.

He had spent barely a meta-cycle as a Decepticon prisoner and was already a mess, he lost tracks of his injuries a couple of orns ago. The most troubling ones where his missing hone on the left side of his helm, the plating over his chest that exposed a lot of parts and he had lost all sensations in his wrists from the shackles a long time ago.

The worse pain he noted was the one in his processor and spark that keep calling out to its other half. The cons had tried multiple times to hack into his processor, but always failed. He did have Cybertron's most advanced firewalls for a reason, I mean _come on_ he was _Prime_ _Second in command_ and _Head of Special Ops_ for primes sack.

As a last resort, he possessed a off-line code or a kill code, able to delete everything his CPU contained if he felt the firewalls fail.

Right now, he was trying to get as much rest he could, but no matter how much nonessential systems he turned off, the pain kept him awake. But his spark was killing him every fibre in his spark and frame was calling for his mate.

Jazz knew that the longer he spent hear, without giving up any information. The higher the chances the Autobots had a successfully changing the access codes and regrouping. So, hear he was alone, barely conscious.

But he still heard a small thud in the isolated brig cell, where he was being held. He online his visor, noting that it was too early for a _session_ and looked around the dimly lit space. He sensed no spark signature, perhaps it was his processor playing tricks, so he decided to try and recharge once again. But this time he heard strange noises as well as more thumping.

On lining fully, he used what little energy he had to scan the room. The Cons were unpredictable, this could be their doing. But soon calmed down, his sensors indication only an organic life form.

It wasn't unusual, sometimes when ships docked on different planets, small organic rodents would creep in to the ships. Most Cybertronians didn't pay them any mind as long as they didn't chew up the wires.

Jazz was not surprised that the Cons ships had an infestations of these thing. He just hope whatever organic was creeping in his cell would just leave. He wasn't in the mood to put up with inevitable droppings.


	5. songs of believe ch 5

The TIC warily observed as a very small organic, with what appeared to be artificial fur emerge from a small hole in the wall.

The organic look extremely fragile, because his sensors even this damaged, were still able to give him a good scan of its body. He couldn't determine what species the organic was, as he had never seen this kind before and him and prowl had travelled many Galaxies and seen many different species.

The both of them didn't seem to notice him, Jazz asserted that they must be quit primitive from that fact, alone. The tallest one kept emitting small noises to itself and was fussing over the littler one. The TIC knew that there was no such thing as a sentient organics, their brains as far too primitive for higher thought processes. But he observed them since he had nothing better to do.

" _Fucking crazy inventor_ …" James mumbled to himself as he tried to clear the grogginess from his mind. He woke up in a dark place but crawled out of what appeared to be a hole in the wall.

James looked around and found his sister laying on the floor " _Teagan_ " he rushed over and push her on her back two see if she was still breathing but nothing " _No_ " he said " _Teagan on come get up_ " he pulled her in to his arms.

" _Come on Halo get up, don't go_ "he mumbled rocking back and forth squeezing his eyes closed " _Mmm..Big brother_ " a little voice mumbled. James looked down " _Halo_ " he pulled her into a hug.

" _Rhythm what happed_ " Teagan asked pulling back from his hug well rubbing her eyes, " _I don't know really know_ "he said sanding up " _did we explode"_ Teagan asked with a smile James paused and looked at her " _I think we did"_

She looked at him and grinned " _Cool"_ , James shook his head with a smile and thought to himself "of course you enjoyed it ".

Teagan got to her feet holing her teddy with the help of her brother, she noticed the IPod on the floor and crouch to pick it up, and it was offline since she heard nothing coming from the headphones.

As she stood up she noticed the hole in the wall that was not in the lad before so she asked her brother " _Did we flew up into a wall!"_

James paused and yelled " _God, Grapms! I thought you said this thing was safe!"_ He rubbed his head and tried looking around the room. It was then that he noticed that they were no longer in the old man's laboratory. In fact… where the hell are they? 


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hello? Mr Lee?"_ James looked around, trying hard not to panic. The lights were just to dim to see much.

" _Brother? What going on? Were Mr Lee?"_ Teagan asked pulling her teddy closer. When her brother did not answer she yelled " _James this isn't funny!"_

James stop " _sorry sis" he hugged her._

" _What that over there?"_ Teagan asked and pointed to two dim lights at the far end of the room _"I don't know sis". "There up quite bro"_ Teagan add

" _Perhaps they some sort of window?"_ James though out loud _"we must of flew up prey high"_ Teagan said

" _I think if we follow the light, we will find some help" James said_

They walked toward them, but as they got closer. A burst static noise stopped them dead in their tracks "what _the hell was that"_ James said " _do you think it was Mr Lee space-bridge thing malfunction again?"_ Teagan asked looking up at her brother.

" _I hope not sis, because if it explodes again Mr Lee is gonna have trouble sitting for a long time.."_ James mumbled last part, but Teagan still heard and giggled making her brother smile. _"Gramps is in trouble"_ his sister song skipping ahead.

James looked around 'feels like someone is watching us ' he though and slightly shivered but continued on their course only this time in a slower pace. But after tree more steps a _growl_ that was surrounded by static, he took a couple of steps back.

Teagan stopped at the growl and looked up when the two lights suddenly brightened a little more and that allowed her to see that they belonged to a " _brother is that a face"_

James looked at his sister and got a better look at the lights , he let out one of his loudest screams grad Teagan and run to the other side of the room back into the hole , like a dog with it tail between its legs.

He slumped against a wall, panting hard. He felt caged even if the room was big. Wait room? Where the _hell_ were they? He looked around panicky and tried to asset the situation. This was no prank. That much was certain.

" _ok don't panic Halo, everything is gonna be okay"_ he said walking back and forth " _lm not panicky brother"_ she said watching him from the floor, were he put her _"it's going to be ok, so don't panic"._

" _again not panicking "_ James walked to the hole and looked at the … _thing_ , it hadn't moved an inch. It looked like an..

His sister pocked her head out the hole " _Is that a…giant robot?"_

James blinked and then slapped himself. He had finally lost it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz observed the small two small organic. They were strange, that was certain.

But when they tried to come near him, he let out a small warning with soft noises, but they were rather static-laced due to his damaged vocolizer. When the smaller organic didn't take the hint, he full out growled not in the mood for anything.

He observed the frightened smaller organic stop and its eyes go big, as the taller let an out a very loud sound and rushed to the smaller and run back to the other side of the room. He could clearly note that the taller organic's pump should not be beating that fast.

Jazz tried to ignore the two small things and returned to his previous thoughts. He was the only one captured

In order for the Cons to leave the base intact and save Infernos mate. He had made himself vulnerable, knowing the enemy wouldn't resist the urge to capture a high ranked bot. that stunt was enough for the Cons to reconsider their mane plan and left the Autobots base to lick their wounds after taking him prisoner.

So hear he was, stranded on a Decepticon base, probably scheduled for an execution, he was he wished he could hold his mate and listen to his spark bet one last time or just hear him say "my name is Prowl not Prowler".

Jazz did not exactly imagined he would offline like this, but at least he would go with honor.

And the two mere organic would be his only witness.


	8. Chapter 8

Teagan was cold, that was the only thing she registered as they hid in the hole in the wall, and it was very very cold. Adding to the fact that everything was made of metal didn't help the ambience. She shivered and snuggled closer to her brother, trying to forget her chest pains. The problem was that even warmly dressed, she still felt cold. And afraid, ever with her brother she felt so much alone…except for the robot.

They had only packed the essentials need to travel with and was lucky they had had some warm clothes with them.

James frowned as his sister shivered so he pulled her closer, he know her chest was hurting her it's been a problem secure she was a baby, she was born premature and very small , fragile , week. The doctors said she would not make it but he know she would live because just one look at her emerald eyes and he sow a fighter, just like there older brother, who sadly die when Teagan tuned 5 year old.

James wondered if he should listen to his iPod , it always helped him think and calm he's sister down while listening to music. But he was in no mood, he looked down at Teagan plus this was more serious that he had thought. They had little food supply because he never thought they would be stranded like _this_ and Teagan medication would last a year max _._

He phone still had battery life left but no reception- big _surprise there_. He need to figure a way out of this mess and he needed to do it fast.

The thing… _the giant robot_ had not moved at all. And James was starting to wonder if it was alive at all, but from time to time, it's …eyes maybe? Would flicker in the darkness. The 18 year old could clearly tell it wasn't in any condition to movie. Not when it had chains warped around its limbs.

They had spent around nine hours stranded here, according to his watch. The dark skinned boy was wondering if he should try and sleep. It would help think clearer, but the sound of an opening door distracted him. He peeked out of the hole and observed as two more robots entered.

" _Is that a cyclops?"_ Halo asked from her spot in his arms _"It sure look like one to me"_ James said _" very ugly two "_ he add making Halo laugh .


End file.
